Jarred's story
by Yubel1606
Summary: This is what happens with Jarred, while Jason learns more about his power. (written by a friend of mine, he writes Jarred, I write Jason)
1. The awesome new academy!

Chapter 1: the awesome new academy!

As the strange dark lights faded away Jarred found himself in front of the biggest gate he had ever seen. When Jarred was about to push the gate open, a dark and large man appeared. He said: "Are you Jarred from earth".

"Y yes" Jarred replied. "I am Dorron the headmaster of the sorcerer academy. You may follow me to your corridor." the large man in front of Jarred said.

As Jarred followed the man to his corridor, Jarred saw the most amazing things and also the weirdest things. he never expected that the academy would be so dark and evil looking, but maybe that the way a sorcerers academy must always look like.

"Here is your room, you will be sharing it with another new student my son Adrian." Dorron said.

"I hope he'll be nice" Jarred said. As Jarred entered he saw a guy about the same age as he was. Adrian told jarred that they would be great friend and have the most amazing time together.

As the next morning arrived Jarred woke up around 7. As he got out of bed he heard many noises coming from the living room. Jarred opened the door to the living room and found Adrian practicing magic.

Adrian asked Jarred if he wanted to practice magic together, but there was a problem. Jarred told Adrian that he didn't know how to use magic. Adrian started laughing and said that it will come in time.

Now let's get ready to go to class. Jarred and Adrian went to their first class which was Core Magic usage.

Before each student can enter the classroom they have to perform a spell to show they can control their magic. The only problem was Jarred couldn't do it, so he wasn't allowed to enter the room.

Adrian asked Jarred if it was ok if he followed the class, so Jarred told him it was ok. But actually it wasn't. Jarred ran in the most furious mood ever to his room, but without Jarred notice everything behind him blew across the hall.

Meanwhile Dorron and his wife Corona see everything that is happening in the hall through her crystal orb. "He is growing stronger, but are you sure that he is the one" Dorron said.


	2. Jarred's power

Chapter 2: Jarred's power

As Jarred entered his room he slammed his door and got in his bed, not even knowing he blew his door to pieces. He was so angry with the fact that he couldn't attend classes without controlling or even using magic. Jarred kept on thinking why he was even invited to the school if he can't even use the simplest of magic. As he was lying there he fell asleep.

A couple of hour's later Adrian walk in to the corridor shocked as ever. "What happened in here" he yelled. As Jarred heard Adrian yelling he woke up and saw what a great mess the corridor was in. "Did your magic back fire while you we're practicing" Jarred said laughing.

"Of course not, I can control it. It's you how can't" Adrian said. "You got to be joking, I can't even use magic and you're saying I did this. Did you hit your head or something?" Jarred said laughing again. "No I'm serious I didn't do this and the only logical explanation is that you did it." Adrian said.

"Ok, if I did this, how did I do it then?" said Jarred. "Maybe it happened when you we're storming out of class when you weren't allowed in. Maybe it got triggered when you got angry." Adrian applied.

"What do you say i teach you how to control you Air powers so it seems." Adrian asked. "Ok, let do it, but first let me tell my best friend Jason at Alfea" Jarred said.

"You're best friend goes to Alfea, but that's a school for fairies. Jarred there is one big rule we have here at the academy. We can't and shall not communicate with any people from Red Fountain and Alfea, the only school we can have contact with is Cloud tower. Do you understand?" Adrian said with a serious look in his eyes.

"But why not, he is my best friend since we where kids." Said Jarred. "I know but that's the way it is at the academy. I'm your new best friend" Adrian said with a weird tone.

Jarred quickly checked his phone and saw he had a missed called, but as he was about to listen to the voicemail Jason left, Adrian took the phone away and deleted everything on it. "Why did you do that?" asked Jarred.

"It's for your own good and this is the best thing to start with if you want to forget him. So now let's get to training." Adrian said.

As the days went by Jarred's power and control over his Air magic grew stronger. He didn't even think about calling Jason anymore. He had a new best friend and a cool one too. Adrian and Jarred spent hours of training together until suddenly Dorron Adrian's walk in to speak to the both of them.

"You are ready for the big test" he said. "The big test?" Adrian asked. "Yes, it's time to see how you two must have grown and make sure we place you in the right classes." Dorron replied. "So when is the test?" asked Jarred. "It's right now; you may follow me to the arena." Dorron said. "The arena?" Adrian and Jarred said. "Yes, that's the place where you two will be dueling and see how must you have grown." Dorron replied.

And so the three of them went to the Arena. But when they entered they didn't see what they expected. The Arena was filled with all the student of the Academy, all coming to see the duel. Jarred and Adrian made their way to each of the Arena's side to start the duel.

"Good luck Jarred." Adrian yelled. "You too!" yelled Jarred back at him. And so the duel started and green energy began to surround Jarred, when at the same time purple energy surrounded Adrian. As the two of them we're charging the audience went wild.

"Ready?" yelled Jarred. "Ready!" Adrian replied. There two giant orbs of energy collide with each other. The power was so intense, that the whole arena was filled with light and loud screams of the crowd.


	3. the dark mission

chapter 3: the dark mission

While the lights of the collided energy blasts faded away, the crowd became silent. Adrian and Jarred we're standing straight up were bursting with energy. This was really strange because the power it took to makes such powerful moves was enormous and draining.

"Still hanging in there" Adrian said. "Of course, I'm just warming up." Replied Jarred.

So the battle kept on going. As Adrian made his moves as fast as light, Jarred kept on dodging them. The battle was so intense, that the crowd kept on screaming and cheering. After about 15 minutes Dorron took the word and told Jarred and Adrian it would be a draw. This was because they could end up going for at least another hour.

"Why do we have to stop, it's just getting fun." said Jarred. "There is no time for argument. The other contestants are waiting to go next and i would like to see you two in my office, right away." Dorron demanded.

So Adrian and Jarred follow the headmaster to his office. It was really dark looking but even more disturbing we're the books and stuffed animals the lay everywhere. As they took a seat, a woman came in and introduced herself. It was Dorron's wife Corona; she was a teacher at Cloud Tower.

"Jarred, this is my wife and Adrian's mother. she here to ask Adrian and yourself to go on a mission for her." Dorron said. "I saw what amazing power you have and thought you we're the best pick for this mission." Corona said to Jarred.

"What is the mission?" asked Jarred. "Well there is a tournament coming up at the college of Alfea, and we would like you to go there undercover as a reporter." she said.  
"But why?" asked Jarred.

"Well apparently there is a fairy at that college who has immense power and we would like you to go and figure out who it is. If you get the opportunity to get the fairy alone, we want you to drain the fairy of its power and destroy the fairy." Corona demanded.  
"The tournament will be taking place on the 4th of October, so you will have a month to prepare your selves. So keep on training you illusion and draining spells. I hope I can count on you two to handle this smoothly and secretly." Dorron told the two boys.

So as Adrian and Jarred went back to their rooms they discussed the mission with each other and how they would make the best moves and strikes.

"Adrian? Isn't this a bad thing to do? This is like an evil mission with killing and so." said Jarred. "It maybe is but you're with us now, you we're born to do these things and have amazing power. Don't feel bad about it. It's you destiny and it in your blood." Adrian said.

And so the 4th of October was here, Adrian and Jarred used their illusion spells to transform into reporters and went off to the tournament.

"So this is Alfea College huh. Don't i know someone who goes here?" asked Jarred. "Of course not, you dimwit. You're a sorcerer, we don't have friends here." Adrian said.  
"Ok, so let's get this mission started." said Jarred.

As they went in to the arena to sit in the press lounge, they saw Dorron, his wife and there daughter sitting there with the other headmasters of the other school.

Then when Adrian went to get so drinks and information about the fairies, Jarred started looking around. But without even noticing his good heart was suddenly free from all the evil when he saw something or better yet someone. There on the other side of the arena there was a girl. She had long green hair and was put in a braid; she looked really nervous and shy. But that didn't mind Jarred; it was like she was calling him, like it was destiny that they would have to meet. This feeling didn't last long cause there was Adrian with the drinks and Jarred's heart and mind where focused on the mission again. He became evil again but not completely.

"So what did I miss?" Adrian asked. "Ohm, nothing. It's just about to start anyway." said Jarred.

And so the tournament began and the first battle was between Katrina and Jason. "Hey, doesn't that name Jason sound familiar?" asked Jarred. "No don't think so." Adrian said.


	4. Awakening

And so the first battle of the tournament started. "So let's see which fairy it will be." Adrian said with a big smile on his face. "What are you smiling about? It's just two fairies having a battle, that's all." said Jarred. "Well i just love to see them squirm and beat the hell out of each other. That's why. Don't you think so too?" Adrian replied. "Well... I don't really know." responded Jarred.

The battle was really intense and finally Jason the fire fairy came out as the winner. "We should keep an eye on that guy there. He seems kind of powerful." Adrian said.

Jarred started thinking, he knew that fairy but couldn't really place him. It was like he met him before or something. But Jarred let it go and started watching the next battle. After a half an hour it was already time for the final, because there weren't that many contestants in the tournament. The battle was between Jason and Isa, Jarred remembered the girl because Adrian "interviewed" her, but there was something strange about her. She had an dark aura around her body and the strangest thing was that she nodded to Adrian. Jarred didn't understand and let it be. So the battle started and it wasn't going that well for Jason, Isa had some powerful spells up her sleeve. Then suddenly she used an evil soul spell, which struck Jason directly in his heart. Jason face turned from determent to scare in a matter of seconds, it was like the world had turned to darkness. Jarred didn't mind, it was kind of fun to watch him squirm and watch him in fear.

But then a bright shining aura began to surround Jason and the strangest thing happened. It was like Jarred woke up from a nightmare. All the evil in his heart was drained and didn't know first what was happening. As the light of Jason's attack on Isa faded away, Jarred began to remember who Jason was. Jason was his best friend since they we're little, he was like a brother. But that wasn't the only thing Jarred remembered, everything that had happened the last month was crystal clear now. He didn't get into a good school it was an evil sorcerer academy. "The only question is why?" thought Jarred. He turned his face to Adrian and saw the evil surrounding him.

"Are you OK, you look kind of pale?" Adrian asked. Jarred couldn't let him know he became good of heart again. "Yes, nothing's wrong. Only a bit overwhelmed by the power of that fire fairy." said Jarred. "I know right, he's the fairy who we must destroy and take away his power." Adrian replied.

The battle ended in a draw. So Adrian and Jarred went down to make a plan with Dorron. Dorron was waiting for them in the back. "We can't strike now; he's under to much security. So we will have to wait." he said. "So now we return to the academy and train more?" Adrian asked his dad. "We now know that that fairy is the spark of the goddess, oh and Adrian I would like to talk to you when we get back." Dorron said.

Jarred thought it was kind of strange that Dorron wanted to speak to his son. They almost never speak to each other. So now that Jarred knew there was something strange going on in the academy, he followed Adrian to Dorron's office. Once there Jarred didn't here two voices, but four. There we're two female voices in the room with them, one sounded like Dorron's wife Corona and the other he didn't knew. So Jarred started listening to the conversation.

"long time no see little sis." Adrian said. "Well I've been busy, that is something I can't say about you brother." Eris replied. "Hey that not true. I've been working my ass of training that sky kid." Adrian yelled. "Stop you two, Jarred isn't just a sky kid. He is the reincarnation of the mythic Pegasus Lord of the Heavens and has more power than you ever know. He is our only chance to destroy the spark of the goddess." Corona yelled while slapping the two of them in the face. "Don't you know how hard it is to keep that power under evil's control? We must keep it under our control if we want to win this war and please the Ancestral Witches." Dorron said.

Jarred couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was the reincarnation of the lord of heavens. "They are using me to destroy the magic universe and my best friend." he said to himself. Jarred kept on listing at the door to find out more of what was going to happen.

"So then Jarred and i keep on training then." Adrian asked. "Yes, you need to get strong enough to go on the quest for the nexus." Dorron replied. "So we're attacking Alfea then, can I join?" Eris asked. "Of course dear we need all the help we can get. So now off to your rooms you two." said Corona.

As Jarred heard Adrian and Eris come closer, he ran for his corridor. A few minutes later Adrian entered. "So what was that all about?" asked Jarred. "Oh nothing special, just a debriefing of the mission and our next orders." Adrian replied. "What new orders?" said Jarred. "Well we need to train more and learn new powerful spells, but I won't be teaching you. We are going to train with my dad. And in two month we go on a quest to get a powerful item." Adrian said with fire in his eyes.

Jarred knew what was going to happened and had to figure out his own plan to find out everything about himself, his past and what was really going on.


	5. The dream before the battle

Two months of intense training had past and it was the night before the great quest. Jarred was fast asleep and suddenly he was standing in a great hall of some kind. It was like he had been here before. In the distance he could see a woman running towards him. She had long bluefish green hair in two braids and was wearing a long white dress made out of feathers. Her eyes where as bright as the brightest skies, but she looked scared. When she came closer Jarred could see she was holding a child. Suddenly the thing that the woman was running from came closer and everything in the bright white hall became full of darkness. It was like all the happiness was drained away. Then out of nowhere a man appeared and used the most powerful force of air and energy towards the darkness. The darkness began fading away and the woman stopped running.

"Go now Aurala and take Jarred out of here." yelled the man. "No I won't leave you Havoc. Come with me, I won't let are son fatherless." Aurala screamed. "It will be all right, now go!" Havoc replied.

So Aurala went on to the Chamber of Clouds. As Aurala headed to the chamber, the darkness rose again and consumed Havoc until he was destroyed. So Jarred followed Aurala to the chamber. Once there Aurala ran straight to another woman who was apparently her best friend and asked her to take the baby and keep him safe. "You're son will be safe, i will take him to my mother Faragonda, so she can find a place where he can live his life free from darkness and his destiny." the woman said. When the woman teleported with the baby, the darkness entered the chamber and began laughing with a heavy voice.

"The power of the Lord of heavens will never be yours. I won't let you take it." Aurala screamed to the darkness. "And you think you can stop me." the darkness replied. "You will have to destroy me to get through." Aurala said. "With pleasure!" the darkness answered.

Aurala got ready and yelled "Aurala Magic Mythix" and she transformed into something that looked like an angel, but when her transformation was completed the darkness stroke and destroyed her. As the darkness consumed the chamber the dream faded to a new place. Jarred was now standing in an office where a older fine woman was standing at the window looking over her school grounds. In the back of the office a light began shining and a woman holding a baby came through.

"Mother, here he is the baby Jarred i told you about." said the woman. "Ah, we shall send him to earth where nobody will find him." Faragonda said. "I just escaped in time. The darkness had already entered the palace and was destroying everything. King Havoc tried to stop it but didn't make it." the woman said. "And what about her majesty?" Faragonda asked. "She wouldn't leave her husband and didn't make it ether." the woman said. "Skyla, I'm very sorry for you, i know she was your best friend. But you have to go to a safe place and take Kara with you. She may come back here when she old enough to become a fairy, but you can't tell her about Jarred or The spark. Even when she begins sensing Jarred, you will have to keep her from finding out until the time is right. You know they are connected so keep her safe." Faragonda demanded.

Skyla handed over Jarred and teleported away. Faragonda called for Griselda and asked if she could bring him to a fine family on earth. As Griselda disappeared with little Jarred, Faragonda began to chant. Then out of nowhere a door appeared, it led to a library with very old books and in the middle was a pedestal. Faragonda took place on the pedestal and began the talk to the library. "When the time is right open your door to Jarred so he may find out where he came from and follow his destiny." she said.

When Faragonda returned from the library, Jarred felt like he was been pulled at and awoke from his dream. It was still dark outside and he started thinking. "So that why i felt like i knew the girl from the tournament. It was Kara, Faragonda's grand-daughter." Jarred said to himself. Adrian entered Jarred's room and said "what is it with all the noises, are you dreaming or something. Go back to sleep." "It was just a dream." Jarred said and went back to sleep.

The next morning it was time to start the quest for the nexus or at least that was what Jarred thought. So Jarred and Adrian got ready and headed to Dorron's office.

"Are you ready for the quest?" Adrian asked. "Yep, totally siked to do this." Lied Jarred. He knew it wasn't a quest for something good. But what Jarred didn't know was that it was a quest to use the nexus to get Jason and take away his powers. And the only one that was capable of this was Jarred. "So you've been kind of off these last two months, are you sure there isn't anything. You're not growing soft are you?" Adrian said with big smile on his face. "No it's nothing, just that the training has been really intense that's all." replied Jarred.

They arrived at Dorron's office, but he wasn't there. Dorron was already preparing the sorcerer students for the battle on Alfea. "Are the all coming on the quest, but I thought it was only going to be the two of us." said Jarred. "No there's a change of plan." Adrian replied.

And so the next hour they all took off to fight the battle that was going to take place at Alfea. Jarred felt really uncomfortable, but couldn't let anyone find out about it. He had to keep pretending to be evil.

After about an hour they arrived at Alfea and Dorron demanded the sorcerer students on his right to prepare for battle. "Left squad fire the dark meteorite!" Dorron demanded. With an immense power the blast struck one of Alfea's towers and blew it to pieces. But within second a massif barrier of light began to form around the school. "How are we going to get in now?" Adrian asked. "With our secret weapon" Dorron said. "What's our secret weapon?" asked Jarred. "You of course Jarred." Dorron said laughing. "Me? But what am I suppose to do?" Jarred said surprised. "Just follow me and Adrian?" Dorron said.

So Jarred followed Dorron and Adrian to the barrier. "Now put your hand in front of the barrier and use the power orb you preformed at the duel." Dorron demanded. Jarred began to do what Dorron said and began to focus. Dorron and Adrian laid there hand on each of Jarred's shoulders to help him overpower the barrier. With a big flash of green light the barrier began to crack and fell into a million pieces.

"Now hand over the boy and the Nexus Faragonda or you, you're school and all the people in it will be destroyed." Dorron demanded. "Never, I will never give you the boy or the Nexus. You will have to go through me first." Faragonda replied.

Jarred couldn't believe his eyes it was like he was standing in the Chamber of Clouds again. The place he saw his mother fighting her last battle. Jarred also recognized Faragonda from his dream. "I have to think of a plan now." Jarred thought to himself. "Bring it on then Faragonda, I won't go easy on you." Dorron said. "I will go look for the boy inside" Jarred said to Dorron.

And so Jarred went off the find Jason or at least that is what Dorron thinks.


	6. The light that leads the way

As the battle for Alfea went on, Jarred ran inside. Not really knowing where to go he found himself lost in the halls. Then out of nowhere there was a little light trying to get Jarred's attention. Jarred followed the light and it led him to the office that he saw in his dream the night before. He tried to remember what had happened in the dream and he knew there was a secret door that only he could open. Jarred looked at the wall where the door could be. Then when he touched the wall, Jarred saw a wing shaped symbol on the wall. He touched the symbol and a door shaped light appeared.

Meanwhile at the gates of Alfea, the battle went raging on. Blasts of energy and power went flying everywhere. Jarred focused on what was happening right in front of him and entered the door. As Jarred went down the dark stairs he door closed behind him. It was a very long way down and after 5 minutes Jarred began to see a light. He entered the room that was filled with the most amazing books. There we're book flying and little creatures organizing everything in the library. Jarred couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was so beautiful and reminded him of all the good in the world and the friendship he had with Jason.

Then from the back of the room there was a voice. "Finally you're here, I have been waiting for you." the voice said. "Who's there?" replied Jarred. "You know who I am, don't you remember" The voice answered. There out of the back a figure shaped as a girl came forward. "It's you! You're the girl from my dream, the girl they call Kara." said Jarred. "Yes that's me, and you are Jarred. We are from the same planet." Kara replied.

"Now follow me to the pedestal." Kara said. There on the pedestal was a very old book. The title read "The wings of the sky lord". "I can't open it alone; I need you to help me because you are the other half of the power." Kara told Jarred. "So let's touch it together then." said Jarred. As the two of them touched the book, a flash of light brought them to the same place as the dream Jarred had before. "Hey I've been here before in a dream." shouted Jarred. "I know, i had the same dream and this is the same dream again. It should hold clues to what is happening here at Alfea and what is going to happen to the magic dimension." Kara said.

As the dream played all over again, Jarred and Kara began to understand that Corona was really behind the attack on Alfea. Corona was also part of the darkness that destroyed the Sky kingdom. When the dream came to its end they had a view of what was happening at the gates of Alfea. Jason was in a fierce battle against Dorron and Adrian; it was really terrifying to see how Jason and Dorron tried to kill each other. Then all of a sudden Jason jumped in to the rift and the dream became dark.

"What's going on?" Kara yelled with fear in her voice. "I don't know but we have to go and help. But how do we get out of this state we are in?" replied Jarred. Then out of nowhere a voice called to Jarred and Kara. "It is not too late, he can still be saved. I will teleport you to the place he is going but there is not that much time, so hurry." the voice said. Out of the dark an angel shaped light took form; it raised its hands toward Jarred and Kara and spoke out an old language. "Now go and be safe my son" the voice said.


	7. The crystal spell

The light that surrounded Kara and Jarred began fading away and they found themselves in a large room of some kind. In the middle of the room was a person, it was lying on the ground and wasn't even moving. Kara ran straight to the person and began to see if it was still alive.

"Jarred! It's Jason and he is very weak. He is in a coma I think." Kara yelled. Jarred ran straight to Kara and help her wake Jason. Jason didn't even budge; it was like all the life was sucked out of him. Apparently Jason had achieved his Charmix level 2 because Jarred could see it was slowly fading away. "It must have been a powerful battle if it even causes this to happen to a fairy." Kara said.

"I didn't know, I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. And even if i was there, I couldn't even help him because I'm a sorcerer and he is a fairy." said Jarred with regret and failure in his voice. "That's not true; you are a fairy, but a different kind like me and like Jason, where of the legendary line of fairies." Kara said with a little anger in her voice. "What are you saying, I'm a fairy, but why did I go to the sorcerers' school then?" replied Jarred.

"I don't know what happened, but where here now to save Jason. We'll have to find answers later." Kara said. "So what do we do now? How do we save him and how do we get out of here, where are we anyway?" Jarred said worried while holding Jason in his arms. "I don't know, I'm not a freaking psychic, moron!" Kara replied.  
"Don't worry I will help you, but it would be only for a limited time because my power isn't that strong anymore" A voice said.

"Who are you? yelled Jarred. "I am Valkyria the Guardian of the spark of the goddess. Jason is my descendant, so I can give him a second life. In order to do this he must undergo a sleep state." Valkyria Answered. "But how do we do that?" Kara Asked.

"We must combine the Spark with the Sky Lords power to form the Crystallizing spell. With this spell we can put Jason in a crystal cocoon that will put him in the sleep state and give him his second life." Valkyria replied.  
"But how do we even do that? I don't even know how to tap into the power of the Pegasus." said Jarred.

"I do." Kara said. "Ok we can do it with half of the power from the sky lord, but this will only put him in the sleep state for a short time. If someone doesn't come and find him by the time the Spell breaks it will all be over and Jason will be lost forever." Valkyria replied.  
So Kara placed her hands on Jason and Valkyria appeared from the light above and did the same thing. Valkyria began chanting and held Kara's hands to Jason's heart. From the place where the hands touched Jason's chest came a light that immediately began to crystallize. The crystal surrounded Jason until he was completely covered and formed a cocoon around him.

"So what happens now?" Jarred asked Valkyria. "It is time to find out who you really are and get the real power that belongs to you. You must return to the place where it all began and reveal the secret within the feather that lost its way." Valkyria said while fading away into the lights above.

"What another riddle? What does she mean by that?" Jarred said confused. "Maybe she was talking about the time when you first came to Magix." Kara said. "No I don't think so that to easy. It has to be something harder, that how it goes with riddles. You may think it's easy, but actually it's the opposite." replied Jarred.

While Jarred and Kara kept trying to figure out the riddle, three other persons who cared about Jason where wandering around the halls beneath them. Those People where Liz, Toby and Malika, they heard that Jason could be found here and where searching for him. The only thing that they didn't know was that there were many traps lying before them.  
As time passed Jarred heard a loud scream not far from Kara and himself.

"What was that?" Kara Said. "I don't know but I'll go check it out. You stay here, I'll be right back." replied Jarred.  
Jarred ran out of the room to see what was happening outside. He kept on running until he was in a room mad out of glass and when he looked down he could see Kara and Jason in the crystal cocoon beneath him. Now the scream was even louder like it was coming from above. So when Jarred looked up he saw a girl falling from the sky. Jarred use his air power to form a tiny tornado to make sure she landed safely on the ground.

By the time the girl touched the ground, she was unconscious. Jarred ran straight to the girl and could see it was Liz. He checked if she was ok and ran straight back to Kara.  
"Kara we have to go, Toby and Liz are here to find Jason." yelled Jarred while running into the room. "Isn't that a good thing, now they can help us?" Kara replied. "No we can't stay because they think I'm evil, they think i didn't care about Jason and tried to kill him. So they won't cooperate. We have to go right now." responded Jarred. "But we didn't figure out the riddle yet." Kara said. "We'll figure it out one way or another, but first let us get out of here." yelled Jarred.

So Jarred and Kara took off in search of answers that could solve the riddle. "Maybe we should go back to the place where we found the book of the sky lord?" Kara said. "Ok but how are we going to get in Alfea. I don't think they will be happy to see me there." replied Jarred. "Well I will use a cloaking spell so you can get passed the guards and Griselda." Kara said. "Yes that will work but what if we get passed them and we encounter Faragonda A.K.A. you're grandmother in her office." responded Jarred. "We'll figure something out when we get there." Kara said with great confidence.

When they arrived just outside of Alfea in the woods nearby, Kara used her cloaking spell on Jarred and gave him a kiss for good luck. "What was that for?" said Jarred while blushing. "Just for luck and do admit you liked it." Kara responded with a big smile on her face. So Jarred followed Kara through the halls of Alfea. Then suddenly Kara was stopped by an angry looking person.  
"Where do you think you are going little missy?" Griselda said with her wicked voice.  
"I'm just going to get something that I left in Grandmother's office, ma'am." Kara said with a little fear. "OK, but make it quick, classes will be starting soon." Griselda said.

So Kara and Jarred entered the office and went back down the stairs to the secret library, hoping to find answers to the riddle. But not knowing that something was following the two down the stairs.


	8. Melon and Felon

As Kara and Jarred entered the library beneath Faragonda's office, the little thing that was following them came closer. "Hey Kara did you hear that?" said Jarred. "No what, is there somebody following us?" Kara replied.  
"I don't know, but we better hide and see who it is." insisted Jarred.  
So Kara and Jarred stood behind the first book case they could find. Kara moved some books out of the way so they could see who was following them down the stairs.

At first it was really quiet, but then they could hear two little voices arguing. Actually hearing the two of them argue was really funny. "Hey stop pushing me Felon; you're going to let us get caught." One thing said. "But I'm a little scared Melon, it's so dark in here." the other thing said. "Would you stop crying or go home, we're on a mission for Faragonda here, so pull it together ok." Melon said. "Oh alright, but you better hold my hand or I'll tell mom." Felon said.

As the voice became louder and louder, the two tiny dark shapes to form as two little pixies. "Hey Kara what are those things?" asked Jarred. "Oh they're just two little pixies, they aren't that dangerous. They are pretty harmless." Kara responded.  
"Do you think they are really in here, Melon?" Felon asked her brother. "I know for sure, don't you sense it sis?" Melon said.

Jarred jumped from behind the book case. "Hey why are you following us?" yelled Jarred. Because Jarred yelled and surprised the pixies, Felon hit the ground and started crying. "See what you did there pal, you scared my sister. Now you're going to pay." Melon yelled while preparing for attack on Jarred.  
Kara came from behind the book case and ran to Felon. "Are you ok little one? Don't cry it was just a misunderstanding. We're not going to hurt you; we just want to know why you we're following us?" Kara said to the little pixie.  
"Hey miss stay away from my sister!" Melon said with angry face. "Its ok brother the girl is very nice and she helps me back up. Maybe its best if we first introduce ourselves and tell them why we we're following them." Felon said.

So as Melon and Felon introduced themselves to Jarred and Kara, Faragonda was watching from above in her office. "He's growing stronger and more good isn't he?" Griselda asked Faragonda. "Yes he is and soon he'll bond with Melon and make him even stronger." Faragonda replied.  
"But shouldn't we go tell him where he is from and that he must return there?" Griselda asked worried. "No we can't tell him, Kara must help him find out. The four of them need to travel to the sky kingdom on their own. It's the only way they can help Jason for what is about to happen." Faragonda said. "What's going to happen then?" Griselda asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Corona will free her family from light rock when the new school year starts. We need Kara to have her Enchantix and Jarred his Soarix, in order for them to help Jason fight of the darkness that is coming." Faragonda explained.  
"But i don't understand, what darkness is coming then and why do you know all of this?" Griselda asked. "I know it because it has already happened 300 years ago when Valkyria and Pegasor we're still alive." Faragonda replied.

"You mean the battle of the three legendary powers against the shifting darkness, but that is just a story from within the Legendarium." Griselda said. "Yes it is that story and it is very real. Now let us prepare for Jason's arrival back at school, he'll be here any minute." Faragonda said while walking Griselda out of her office.

As Melon and Felon finished explaining everything, Jarred had a weird feeling. "Why do I have the strange feeling I know you Melon and Felon? It's the weird feeling I had when I saw Kara for the first time." said Jarred. Kara started blushing and gave Jarred a kiss. "You're ready, Jarred. It's time to unlock you're memory and your bonding with Melon." Kara said. "What do you mean?" Jarred asked confused.

"Well you and I are destined to be together, we are linked. But you probably figured that out already. The other thing is that Melon the pixie of clouds is your partner and will help you unlock a new power." Kara replied. "So to get this straight, you and I are dating and melon is my key to become stronger. Correct?" said Jarred. "Yes you totally get it. Now take Melon's hand and focus on your energy. This will make the bonding complete." Kara said.

Jarred took Melon's hand and Kara did the same with Felon. A gust of strong winds and clouds began to surround the four of them. Jarred reached out to hold Kara's hand and Felon reached to get Melon's, so that the circle would be complete. The moment the circle was formed a bright light appeared and struck the four of them and fully energized each of them. The gust became a tornado and the light got stronger. "It's like we're going to be teleported." yelled Jarred because of the windy noise. "I know; how is this happening?" Kara asked. "Well my memory is coming back to me and I think I know now what the riddle meant with go back to where it all began. We have to go back to our home; we need to go back to the sky kingdom." yelled Jarred. "Yes that it. Now think of only that place and we should be there in no time." Melon agreed with Jarred.

The four of them started thinking about the sky kingdom and the whole library started shaking. "It's working." Felon yelled. The tornado of light and clouds became stronger and stronger, that even whole off Alfea shook like there was an earthquake.

"What is going on?" Griselda asked while holding the railing of the stairs. "They have figured out there path they must follow and are now on their way to the sky kingdom." Faragonda replied. "The Sky Kingdom? But it was destroyed many years ago." Griselda said confused and fear by the earthquake. The earthquake settled down and everything went back to normal. "Don't you worry Miss Griselda? Now go and tell the school everything is alright and that nobody needs to worry." Faragonda requested Griselda.

"Ah just in time. So Jason wouldn't notice that his best friend is really trying to help him. He can't find out Jarred was here, because Jarred is the only one that can unlock Jason's Enchantix." Faragonda said with a smile of believe and trust on her face.

As the light and the Tornado faded away, Jarred and co found themselves on a cloud. "Ok you got to be joking that this is the sky kingdom." said Jarred. "Yes it is, it's just behind that giant cloud over there." Felon said.  
Jarred and co started walking towards the giant cloud. As they came closer, the clouds began drifting apart. Ground started appearing within the silky clouds. "So now we walk through this cloud and we're there." Melon said. Kara took the first step and completely disappeared within the cloud. "No Kara where are you" Jarred yelled. "It's fine, just take my hand." Kara answered. Suddenly a hand came from within the cloud and grabbed Jarred hand tight. Jarred got pulled into the cloud and for a minute couldn't see a thing because of all the fluffiness.

"Now open your eyes" Kara said. Jarred opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful city he had ever seen. "So this is the place we call home, huh" Jarred said. "Yep, welcome home buddy." Melon said while putting his hand on Jarred's shoulder. "Now let's go see what destiny has in store for us." Felon said while taking Kara's hand and flying to the entrance of the castle.


End file.
